CREATE A WOLF
by Dawn Shadeslayer
Summary: Visit the third chapter for an important message.
1. Chapter 1

**Why, hello there. **

**A good idea for a story just came to me recently, but I need some help creating the characters - so, do you think you could lend me a hand? Please? :)**

**The form for the characters is at the bottom of the page. **

**.**

**P A C K # 1** (**Name needed**; doesn't need to end in 'Clan or 'Pack)

**Alpha Male/Female**: must be at least 3 years old

(the two must be mates; otherwise, then one alpha male or one alpha female may be submitted alone)

**Beta Male/Female**: must be at least 3 years old

(the two must be mates; otherwise, one beta male or one beta female may be submitted alone)

**Warriors**: must be at least 3 years old

(5-7 needed)

**Mothers**: must be at least 2 years old

(1-2 needed)

**Juveniles**: 1-3 years old

(3-4 needed)

**Pups**: under one year old

(1-2 per mother)

.

**P A C K # 2** (**Name needed**; doesn't need to end in 'Clan or 'Pack)

**Alpha Male/Female**: must be at least 3 years old

(the two must be mates; otherwise, then one alpha male or one alpha female may be submitted alone)

**Beta Male/Female**: must be at least 3 years old

(the two must be mates; otherwise, one beta male or one beta female may be submitted alone)

**Warriors**: must be at least 3 years old

(5-7 needed)

**Mothers**: must be at least 2 years old

(1-2 needed)

**Juveniles**: 1-3 years old

(3-4 needed)

**Pups**: under one year old

(1-2 per mother)

.

**Submit as many names as you want, so long as you specify which pack or character each name is for; and submit as many characters as you want, so long as the form (at the bottom) is completely filled out for each one.**

**More details about the story itself will be revealed in the next update. **

**Thanks in advance! :) I'll update as soon as I can.**

.

**M A I N. C H A R A C T E R**** S. **

**(The extra characters needed at the end of the descriptions will also be mains; please fill out the form when submitting one.)**

**Main (Male)**: He is a dark gray male with yellow eyes, with a slender but sturdy body. He has average strength, and aspires to become more skilled in battle. He is a bit of an outcast as one of the lowest-ranking juveniles in the pack, and tends to go off on his own and be put in his place by the higher-ranking members. He can sometimes appear to be wimpy, but he is actually quite courageous, and as he grows older, he grows to be a leader, and makes his way up through the ranks in his pack (pack #1). 2 years old. Quote: "I may not be the strongest wolf in my pack, but I'm one of the loudest howlers." **Name, and best friends (one male and one female) needed.**

**Main (Female)**: She is a light gray female with blue eyes. She is a fierce fighter, but she is normally kind and sweet, and she has a soft spot for pups. She has friends, but she likes to go off on her own in the night. She is not low or high-ranking, but in the middle. As she grows older, she becomes one of the highest-ranking females in her pack (pack #2). 2 years old. Quote: "I like to come out here and look at the stars - it's so peaceful." **Name and father needed.**

**Secondary Main (Male)**: He is arrogant, and high-ranking in the pack. He is skilled and strong - and he knows it. He won't hesitate to put a lower-ranking wolf in their place, and won't back down from any challenge. He belives that Main (Male) is weak, and is often "putting him in his place" - or, bullying him; but, as the stort progresses, he becomes one of Main (Male)'s closest friends. **Name, father, mother, and future mate needed.**

.

**Name**: (can be something simple, like Snow or Night, or can be something like Flash of Lightning or Fierce Fangs; include a one-word nickname for the longer names, please)

**Gender**:

**Appearance**:

**Personality**:

**Rank**: (example: mid-ranking mother; alpha male; low-ranking warrior)

**Age**: (in years; 1 is very young, 5 is middle-aged, 8 is old, 10 is dead)

**Family/Mate**: (optional)


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't accepted any of the wolves that were submitted; first, I needed to fix a few things, add a few things. There are a few new things to see before submitting your wolves, a few more guidelines to follow; so, just read things over before submitting your characters. NOTE THAT NONE OF THE WOLVES PREVIOUSLY SUBMITTED WILL BE ACCOUNTED FOR OR ACCEPTED; RE-SUBMIT THEM FOLLOWING THE NEW GUIDELINES IF YOU REALLY WANT THEM IN THE STORY. I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Anyway, so yeah, submit! :) Also, the names for the packs have been decided; they may seem a bit weird, but their origins will be explained in the story. Also, check out the Main Character section for some wolves to submit. Also, there is NO third or fourth pack, so keep that in mind.**

**Okay, I know I promised more details about the story in this chapter, but more details will be given in the NEXT chapter, once some characters are in. Submit as many as you want, so long as the form is filled out for each one.**

**Thank you in advance! :) The next update will be up as soon as possible.**

.

**P A C K # 1** : **The Nighthowlers**

Alpha Male/Female: must be at least 4 years old

(if a pair, the two must be mates; otherwise, then one alpha male or one alpha female may be submitted alone)

Beta Male/Female: must be at least 3 years old

(if a pair, the two must be mates; otherwise, one beta male or one beta female may be submitted alone)

Warriors: must be at least 3 years old

(5-7 needed)

Mothers: must be at least 3 years old

(1-2 needed)

Juveniles: 1-3 years old

(3-4 needed)

Pups: under one year old

(1-2 per mother)

.

**P A C K # 2** : **The Firerunners**

Alpha Male/Female: must be at least 4 years old

(if a pair, the two must be mates; otherwise, then one alpha male or one alpha female may be submitted alone)

Beta Male/Female: must be at least 3 years old

(if a pair, the two must be mates; otherwise, one beta male or one beta female may be submitted alone)

Warriors: must be at least 3 years old

(5-7 needed)

Mothers: must be at least 3 years old

(1-2 needed)

Juveniles: 1-3 years old

(3-4 needed)

Pups: under one year old

(1-2 per mother)

.

.

**M A I N. C H A R A C T E R**** S. **

**(The extra characters needed at the end of the descriptions will also be mains; please fill out the form when submitting one.)**

**Flash of Lightning (Flash)**: He is a dark gray male with yellow eyes, with a slender but sturdy body. He has average strength, and aspires to become more skilled in battle. He is a bit of an outcast as one of the lowest-ranking juveniles in the pack, and tends to go off on his own and be put in his place by the higher-ranking members. He can sometimes appear to be wimpy, but he is actually quite courageous, and as he grows older, he grows to be a leader, and makes his way up through the ranks in his pack, the Nighthowlers. 2 years old. Will end up falling in love with Gazer. Quote: "I may not be the strongest wolf in my pack, but I'm one of the loudest howlers." **Best friends (one joking and strong, but low or middle-ranking male, and one kind, caring female) needed.**

**Star Gazer (Gazer)**: She is a light gray female with blue eyes. She is a fierce fighter, but she is normally kind and sweet, and she has a soft spot for pups. She has friends, but she likes to go off on her own in the night. She is not low or high-ranking, but in the middle. As she grows older, she becomes one of the highest-ranking females in her pack, the Firerunners. 2 years old. Will end up falling in love with Flash. Quote: "I like to come out here and look at the stars - it's so peaceful." **Father needed; should be harsh, and a bit cold and cruel.**

**Fierce Fangs (Fang)**: He is arrogant, and high-ranking in the pack. He is skilled and strong - and he knows it. He won't hesitate to put a lower-ranking wolf in their place, and won't back down from any challenge. He belives that Flash is weak, and is often "putting him in his place" - or, bullying him, in other words; but, as the story progresses, he becomes one of Flash's closest friends. 2 and a half years old. A juvenile of the Nighthowlers. Quote: "Maybe that'll teach you to remember your rank, you little runt!" **Appearance, accomplished father, kind and strong mother, and kind, sweet future female mate needed.**

.

**Name**: (must be something at least two-worded, like Star Gazer or Fierce Fangs, but can have up to five words; include a one-word nickname as well, please)

**Gender**:

**Pack**: (Nighthowlers or Firerunners)

**Appearance**: (please no crazy colors; remember, these are wild WOLVES, not dogs; varying shades of white, gray, brown, dark red, or black are acceptable, with gray being the most common)

**Personality**: (at least two descriptive sentences, please)

**Rank**: (example: mid-ranking mother; alpha male; low-ranking warrior)

**Age**: (in years; 1 is very young, 5 is middle-aged, 8 is old, 10 is dead)

**Family/Mate**: (optional)

**Quote**: (simply reveals your wolf's personality a bit more)


	3. Important Author's Note

**A/N: Due to multiple people telling me that interactive stories are against FFN rules, I've decided to take this story down and re-post it as a forum, before I get reported. The forum is already up; it, too, is titled "CREATE A WOLF". So, if you'd still like to help me, and get your wolves into my story, then you can check out the forum - I would greatly appreciate it. :) **

**I must say, though, I do respect the people going around and reporting all those Create A Character fics; they _were_ seriously beginning to clog up the archive, along with all those Truth Or Dare and contest fics. :P **

**Anyway, head to the forum and help me out, please! :) This fic will be taken down soon. **

**Thanks!**

**~Dawn Shadeslayer**


End file.
